


Jujutsu and Bleach one-shots

by Morganicorganic112



Category: Bleach, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Gojo sensei giving me Urahara vibes ok, Medical Student Ichigo Kurosaki, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganicorganic112/pseuds/Morganicorganic112
Summary: Hopefully a string of one shots between the cast of Bleach and Jujutsu Kaisen, more tags and characters to be added.1st chapter-Med Student Ichigo meets the Jujustu crew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Jujutsu and Bleach one-shots

Ichigo sighed as he wandered around Tokyo, he had a free afternoon from Tokyo Medical where he was training to be a doctor and wondered just how boring his life had gotten that a walk around the city was almost exciting for him. However as if to combat the peaceful and relaxing day Ichigo heard shouting from a close by alleyway and from further down the alleyway looked to be an abandoned police station. He wasn’t overly surprised to see a fight going on, what did surprise him however was what the students (they each looked to be wearing a uniform of some sort), were fighting. They looked like something akin to hollows but a lot more disturbing and definitely a lot more pungent than hollows tended to be, each of the teens were breathing heavily but only one of them seemed to be badly injured. Ichigo watched as the only female of the group smashed nails into the creatures face with enough force it was sent careening into a nearby wall where it dissolved into ash.

Snapping out of his stupor Ichigo let his medical student side take over as he rushed over to the injured black haired boy, who let out a groan as he tried to stand holding his hand to a deep wound in his side. “Oi! Stay seated! You shouldn’t be trying to move with an injury like that, let alone stand!” he ordered as he pushed the boy back down and began to rifle through his work bag to find a first aid kit. “I’m fine really-” the student tried to argue only to quieten at the death glare Ichigo sent his way.

Making a small “aha” as he found some gauze and antiseptic Ichigo pulled the students uniform up so he could see the wound, two identical gouges in his side, oozing blood at a steady rate. Ichigo began to clean the wound with antiseptic and as the boy flinched he questioned the other two “is your school anywhere nearby? Or even your sensei? Your schoolmate needs to not aggravate his wound anymore and he will need stitches at a clinic to make sure it heals correctly, for now i am just going to clean it and patch it up because an alleyway is not the best place to stitch someone up.” The pink haired lad spoke up “Ah, Gojo-sensei said he was going to meet up with us back at a Gyutan restaurant nearby for lunch after we finished our assignment!” he exclaimed excitedly, almost akin to a puppy. The girl however almost growled at Ichigo “How did you see what was happening? Are you a sorcerer as well?” pointing her hammer in Ichigo’s face, to which he just gave her a blank look and responded “I am just a medical student with experience in the supernatural, i dunno what a Sorcerer is.” The girl definitely didn’t appreciate Ichigo’s response and tried to charge him but her classmate stopped her shouting for her to calm down. Happy with his quick patch-up job Ichigo put his things back in his bag and helped the injured student get back up, slowly and propped one of his arms over his shoulders. “Well then, I'll take you back to your sensei to make sure you actually get seen to properly” and with that Ichigo exited the alleyway and followed the still-shouting girl and pink-haired puppy to their meet-up spot.

They made it to the restaurant quickly which was a relief to Ichigo because Fushiguro-kun was starting to sweat lightly with the strain on his side, despite being the quietest of the 3 he had introduced himself and the other 2 on the way to the restaurant. Once inside they bee-lined towards a man with White hair that made Ichigo think of Toshiro and a blindfold over his eyes, yet he still seemed to see them coming towards him. “Oh my little students did everything go ok? Who is this handsome young man carrying Fushiguro-kun?” this man already gave Ichigo Urahara vibes and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, gently setting the black haired student into a seat Ichigo spoke to the sensei ``You need to keep a better eye on your students, Fushiguro-kun was hurt quite badly and if i hadn’t been walking by i don’t want to think about the damage he would’ve done to himself trying to move with an open wound!” The students all watched as their sensei, the strongest Jujutsu sorcerer, got scolded by a stranger, not even a sorcerer at that. Unsurprisingly Gojo took it in his stride “Is it wrong of me to throw my students in the deep end so they learn to rely on each other rather than myself?” he practically purred to Ichigo who only fumed slightly at the dig and the further resemblance to Hat’n’Clogs “That is not the point! What if one of them had been hurt in a way that couldn’t be healed?” Ichigo shot back to which Gojo just laughed and responded with “Well one of my students has already come back from the dead once so i would say i’m doing a pretty good job” and a grin that made Ichigo want to strangle him. “What i want to know though Kurosaki-kun is how you were able to see what my adorable students were fighting, it's clear you aren’t a sorcerer yet you weren’t surprised by what you saw” he smiled at Ichigo, who debated just leaving at this point, he had done his job and Fushiguro-kun was back in the supposedly safe hands of his sensei. Deciding to be as vague as he could just to annoy Gojo Ichigo’s response was “I was once part of the supernatural world, however now i am just a medical student, take care of Fushiguro-kun” and with that Ichigo left to return home after his tiring day. 

Back in the restaurant Gojo just smiled to himself as he devised a plan to stalk Ichigo-kun until he would tell him what he was, not noticing the threatening aura around himself as his students just stared at him with worry for the man their Sensei was now invested in.


End file.
